Love you to death
by Bichebleue
Summary: Il est difficile d'oublier un premier amour. Certains parviennent à tourner la page, pour d'autres, c'était impossible.


_**Salut ;) **_

_** Alors c'est la première fois que je fais un SasuSaku. Je ne suis pas trop habituée à ce couple mais voilà, l'inspiration ne se choisit pas. **_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p>22h37.<p>

Il était en retard. Qu'importe, puisqu'il n'avait pas spécialement envie de se rendre à cette soirée. Hélas, les affaires étant ce qu'elles sont, il devait se plier à ses règles et ses contraintes. Assister à cette réception faisait partie de ces coercitions. Officiellement, il venait à peine de lancer sa société sur le marché boursier et il avait besoin d'actionnaires. Son seul nom patronymique ne suffisait pas. Du moins, il ne lui suffisait plus dans le sens où Sasuke avait monté son entreprise de ses propres mains, se détachant de son illustre famille.

Depuis le jour où, l'homme qu'il soupçonnait d'avoir fait assassiner son père et sa mère lui avait refusé son poste de directeur général qui lui était destiné depuis le berceau, il avait rompu tout lien avec sa famille. Sasuke avait vécu de petits boulots, d'entraide amicale pour garder le cap et survivre dans ce monde changeant et perpétuellement en crise financière. Ce quotidien précaire – si éloigné de sa vie d'autrefois – avait achevé de façonner sa personnalité d'enfant gâté et d'adolescent rebelle. Pour réussir, il fallait ruser et ne pas hésiter à retourner sa veste, quand bien même le prix serait de perdre des êtres chers.

Au fond, Sasuke n'en avait que faire des rares personnes qui composaient son entourage. Seuls son portefeuille et son berger malinois avaient de l'importance à ses yeux. S'étant senti trahi par sa famille – en particulier par son frère aîné, demeuré silencieux sur la disparition suspecte de leurs parents et l'ascension de leur oncle au sein de l'entreprise – la confiance était un sentiment qu'il ne connaissait plus et qu'il avait banni de son vocabulaire.

Pourtant, ce soir, il allait feindre la confiance que requéraient les partenariats économiques. S'il voulait que sa société engrange davantage financièrement et élever sa fortune personnelle, Sasuke devrait flatter quelques egos pour mieux les manipuler. La pègre qu'il gérait déjà constituait une bonne clientèle pour écouler le produit de son activité mais il avait besoin de s'étendre sur Tokyo et sa mégalopole. Son unique but était d'avaler le monstre économique qu'était l'entreprise de ses parents pour l'asphyxier et la mener à sa perte. Son entrée en bourse avait eu des conséquences non négligeables sur les propres actions du groupe familial. Le véritable tremblement de terre se produirait dans quelques années encore, lorsque les actions de sa société auront doublé, triplé, que des filiales et autres succursales auront inondé le marché nippon et s'exporteront vers les autres puissances asiatiques voisines.

Sasuke avait tout prévu. Sa revanche prendrait du temps avant d'aboutir mais cette attente amplifierait sa joie. Il avait hâte mais était patient.

Pour l'instant, il devait assurer une parfaite publicité pour vendre sa société à ceux qui ne la connaissaient pas. Ce petit groupe d'ignares arrogants pourrait le faire progresser dans son ascension. Sasuke sortit de sa voiture et en lança les clefs au voiturier qui s'empressa de la conduire en lieu sûr. Saluant à peine les deux vigiles qui surveillaient l'entrée du lieu de réception, il entra dans le hall de l'hôtel réquisitionné à cette occasion.

L'hôtesse chargée de recevoir les arrivants lui offrit un sourire poli et l'accueillit aussi affablement que possible. Sasuke n'était peut-être pas le directeur général actuel de l'entreprise familiale mais les traits de son visage évoquaient tant ceux de ses célèbres ascendants qu'il n'eut même pas besoin de décliner son identité. Il signa son nom sur la liste que lui présenta l'hôtesse et se détourna, ne répondant même pas au « bonne soirée, Monsieur Uchiha » qu'elle lui adressa.

Il attacha le bouton de sa veste et se dirigea d'une allure fière vers la salle réservée pour la soirée. En temps normal, il aurait dû laisser l'autre garde du corps l'accompagner mais il l'avait congédié de la même façon qu'il avait abrégé les paroles de politesse de l'hôtesse. Sasuke n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Cette réception ne l'intéressait absolument pas et il estimait avoir d'autres affaires à régler. Pénétrant dans la salle réservée, il jeta un regard panoramique, repérant les différentes têtes présentes. Malgré l'heure bien avancée, il y avait un bon nombre d'acteurs influents dans la vie économique du Japon. Certains d'entre eux étaient particulièrement intéressants pour Sasuke. Parmi ces personnalités prisées se trouvaient le président de l'une des premières banques nippones, le représentant de la chambre de commerce et d'industrie française et quelques entrepreneurs sérieux qui faisaient la une sur les tribunes économiques du Yomiuri Shinbun. Évidemment des journalistes et des économistes étaient également présents et discutaient avec les diverses personnalités conviées.

Sasuke repéra rapidement son plus fidèle ami – la personne dont il était la plus proche après son berger malinois – en pleine discussion avec un vieil homme millionnaire et potentiellement un futur actionnaire de sa société. Sasuke n'avait ni le tact ni le talent d'éloquence de son ami qui maîtrisait l'art de la conversation et des relations humaines. À voir le sourire sincère du vieil homme derrière son masque figé par la politesse de mise dans un tel événement, Sasuke pouvait être sûr que dans quelques jours, il recevrait une proposition de cet homme. Il ne pouvait deviner ce que le jeune homme blond racontait au vieil homme, mais ce dernier était convaincu.

- Monsieur, puis-je vous proposer un verre de champagne ?

Sasuke fit la sourde oreille et continua d'observer les convives, s'amusant à reconnaître ces visages affables, masques d'hypocrisie jusqu'à ce qu'à sa gauche, à demi dissimulée par le serveur, il aperçoive une personne dont la présence à cette soirée était inattendue.

Elle était là, resplendissante dans sa robe noire moulante, dont la finition en dentelle rehaussait l'élégance du tissu. Quelques perles argentées semblaient rappeler un ciel nocturne constellé d'étoiles scintillantes. Si loin, si inaccessibles et si belles.

Ses cheveux, restés roses depuis une mauvaise coloration, étaient relevés en un chignon strict et ses mèches de devant, un peu plus courtes, étaient retenues par de fines barrettes en argent. Son rouge à lèvres rose colorait légèrement ses lèvres et quelques traces de blush et de fard à paupière terminaient de relever ses beaux traits. Sa robe se terminant au niveau de ses mollets, ses jambes demeuraient à la vue de tous et ses chaussures à talon aiguille en dessinaient la finesse. Ses seuls accessoires tenaient en une pochette corail et en quelques bracelets argentés. Elle porta sa flûte de champagne à ses lèvres et Sasuke put presque imaginer le contact froid du verre contre sa bouche chaude. Il la vit déglutir, la boisson pétillant sa gorge pour répandre son ivresse dans ses veines. Elle acquiesça à la déclaration de son interlocuteur que ses yeux intelligents semblaient décrypter, déceler le mensonge dans ses propos.

Alors que le serveur s'apprêtait à le quitter pour servir d'autres invités, Sasuke attrapa une flûte, prit une gorgée de son frais contenu avant de la tourner entre ses doigts, ne délaissant pas du regard la jeune femme. Elle l'avait captivé. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de ses doigts enlaçant sa flûte, de sa bouche s'étirant en un sourire poli pour son interlocuteur, de ses cils révélant des prunelles d'un jade incroyable. Sasuke prenait plaisir à contempler la jeune femme jusqu'à ce qu'une autre présence plus inattendue encore, ne lui gâche ce moment. Il se tendit lorsqu'il vit son aîné s'approcher de la jeune femme, se poster à ses côtés, entourer sa hanche d'un bras possessif, amener sa bouche contre son oreille. Elle gloussa, sourit, rougit même. Sasuke vit ses joues devenir rouges aussi bien que sa propre vision.

Ce spectacle le répugnait. Ses poings se serrèrent sous la rage naissant de cette intimité inadmissible entre son grand frère et cette femme. Son aîné planta une brève bise dans le cou de la demoiselle, lui sourit et la salua avant de s'éloigner avec un homme d'affaire richissime. Sasuke se sentit foudroyé. Une fois de plus l'âcre goût de la trahison fit surface, anesthésiant la part d'humanité qui lui restait. La colère prit le trône de ses émotions et Sasuke dut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas avancer vers le couple interdit et refaire le portrait de son aîné. Il demeura immobile, discret, invisible au bonheur des deux adultes. Ses mauvaises ondes durent alerter la jeune femme. Celle-ci s'apprêtait à terminer sa coupe de champagne lorsqu'elle releva la tête vers lui et se décomposa.

Littéralement.

Sasuke vit ses yeux s'écarquiller sous la stupeur.

Son visage se figea sous l'appréhension, la peur et une fois l'effarement envolé, il vit toute l'assurance et l'insouciance de la jeune femme s'effondrer.

Cela tenait au miracle que sa flûte ne lui échappe pas des mains et se fracasse en mille morceaux au sol. Son cœur ne battait plus, ses poumons n'aspiraient et n'expiraient plus d'air. Son être tout entier s'était arrêté, suspendu aux deux yeux noirs qui la transperçaient.

Elle n'entendit plus rien. Tous ses sens cessèrent de fonctionner. Elle frôlait presque l'évanouissement, sa poitrine et sa conscience étreintes par le choc, asphyxiées par cette rencontre fortuite. Ses mains devinrent moites, son cœur repartit à la chamade, ses tempes pulsaient sous la force violente de l'adrénaline qui se déchargeait en elle.

Sans la peur, l'être humain n'était rien. Son instinct de survie ne se déclenchait et il risquait la mort. Sans la peur, sans cette peur, Sakura aurait pu rester pétrifiée, gelée de l'intérieur par cette vision. Elle le vit amener sa coupe à sa bouche et avaler en une seule gorgée sa boisson, sans la quitter des yeux. Sa rage se percevait même dans sa façon de boire.

Sakura devait fuir.

Sasuke voyait très clairement les signes de nervosité chez la jeune femme.

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, s'efforça de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions et se tourna vers les personnes qui lui étaient proches. Elle s'excusa, arbora le plus mielleux de ses sourires, et les salua poliment avant de s'éclipser. Sasuke la suivit du regard, petite chose se frayant un chemin entre les têtes économiques de la société.

Une fois à l'abri des regards indiscrets et de la curiosité, Sakura accéléra le pas. Elle devait au plus vite fuir cet homme. Des pas se faisaient entendre, résonnant sur le sol marbré du hall de réception de l'hôtel. Elle croisa quelques serveurs et fonça vers l'ascenseur principal. Il mit du temps à descendre à son niveau, elle appela les deux autres appareils situés en périphérie, priant silencieusement pour qu'un ouvre ses portes le plus rapidement possible.

Les secondes défilaient, sa patience s'effritait, sa peur s'intensifiait et les pas se rapprochaient toujours un peu plus. Sakura deviendrait folle si un ascenseur ne se présentait pas dans les secondes qui suivraient. Les mille et un dieux que les différentes civilisations avaient inventés durent l'entendre et la prendre en pitié car les portes de l'ascenseur situé à sa droite s'ouvrirent, salvatrices. Sans tarder, Sakura fonça vers l'appareil et appuya sur le bouton pour accélérer la fermeture des portes alors que les pas se faisaient entendre davantage.

Essoufflée, inquiétée par cette maudite rencontre, elle tenta de reprendre son souffle et de maîtriser sa panique. Parmi toutes les personnes conviées à cette soirée, il fallait qu'il soit présent. C'était bien sa malchance. À mesure que les étages défilaient et l'éloignaient de l'homme tant craint, elle se laissait aller à un soulagement modéré. Comment aurait-elle pu réagir autrement que prendre la fuite ? Face à Sasuke Uchiha, il n'y avait pas d'autres choix. Elle n'était pas en mesure de l'affronter. Fuir et se protéger restait la meilleure option.

Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent au cinquantième étage, Sakura avait retrouvé son calme et avançait vers sa chambre. Elle ne serait réellement tranquille que lorsqu'elle se serait enfermée à double tour, assurée que Sasuke Uchiha ne l'approcherait pas.

Sakura sortit sa clef magnétique et l'inséra dans la serrure de la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit et Sakura ne perdit pas une seconde à la refermer. Elle vérifia par deux fois que le verrou soit bien mis en place et put enfin soupirer de soulagement. Elle ne s'était absolument pas préparée à croiser Sasuke Uchiha à cette réception. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit venu ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils se croisent ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle le revoie ? Pourquoi après toutes ces années ?

Sakura ne pouvait répondre à ses questions.

Elle se déchaussa et savoura le contact de la douce moquette sous ses pieds un peu endoloris par ses hautes chaussures. Elle tourna l'interrupteur pour allumer la lumière et s'apprêta à détacher ses cheveux quand ses yeux tombèrent sur ceux de l'Uchiha. Et non pas celui qu'elle aurait espéré mais celui-là même qu'elle fuyait.

La stupeur marqua à nouveau son beau visage et Sasuke constata qu'elle n'avait pas changé. Peut-être ses joues étaient-elles moins rondes et ses yeux moins innocents. Mais elle n'avait pas changé. Toujours aussi belle, toujours aussi attirante.

Pétrifiée, Sakura osait à peine respirer. La panique revenait, l'adrénaline affluait à nouveau mais cela ne la fit pas réagir. Aucune parole tranchante ne sortit de sa bouche, aucun son. Elle demeura muette, immobile, face à cet homme qu'elle pensait ne jamais revoir. Et à son plus grand malheur, il était devenu magnifique.

Assis sur un fauteuil couleur crème, jambe droite croisé sur la gauche, relâché, détendu, il l'observait comme un prédateur scrutait sa proie. Ses cheveux d'un noir profond étaient quelque peu plus courts qu'autrefois mais demeuraient aussi disciplinés. Ils contrastaient plus encore avec sa peau d'albâtre toujours aussi lisse et dénuée d'imperfections. Il ressemblait toujours à une sculpture parfaite. Son nez droit, la nette ligne de sa mâchoire, ses yeux d'un noir encre, abyssaux et mystérieux, ses lèvres qui semblaient n'avoir été dessinées que pour être un appel à la tentation, son visage ... tout en Sasuke Uchiha n'était que perfection et incarnation de la Beauté. Narcisse lui-même n'arriverait pas à la cheville de ce bel homme. Sa beauté était un cruel contrepied de sa personnalité, de son âme sombre et son aura néfaste.

Son charme n'était qu'un cadeau empoisonné, créé pour répandre le malheur.

Succomber à un homme tel que Sasuke Uchiha, c'était aussi dangereux et fatal qu'ouvrir la boîte de Pandore. Céder à Sasuke Uchiha, goûter à l'un de ses baisers, c'était réveiller des maux les plus douloureux et causer sa propre perte. Sakura le savait. Sakura le savait très bien et n'avait pas l'intention de commettre la même erreur une seconde fois. Fuir ou chasser Sasuke Uchiha était la meilleure des solutions.

Ses prunelles se chargèrent d'un éclair coléreux et il comprit que l'épouvante qui l'avait saisie à sa vue avait disparu. Elle était contrariée et hostile à son égard. Pouvait-il lui en vouloir ? Probablement pas. Cependant, il ne pouvait se résoudre à la laisser s'échapper.

Tandis qu'elle fouillait dans sa pochette pour attraper son téléphone portable et certainement prévenir la police ou pis encore, son aîné, Sasuke se redressa, avala la distance qui les séparait et intercepta l'appareil. Sakura lutta pour dégager sa main de l'emprise de l'Uchiha mais ce dernier, plus grand et plus fort qu'auparavant, n'eut aucun mal à exercer une pression suffisamment douloureuse pour qu'elle lâche prise. Unique détenteur du téléphone, il l'envoya valser à travers la pièce sans la moindre considération. Sakura vit son dernier moyen de contacter l'extérieur s'évanouir. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de la manière dont l'Uchiha avait pu se glisser dans sa suite mais il en avait profité pour débrancher l'unique téléphone disponible. Coupée du monde extérieur. Enfermée avec Sasuke Uchiha.

- Bonsoir, Sakura.

- Que fiches-tu ici ?

- Oh... je passe faire un coucou à ma future belle-sœur. N'en ai-je pas le droit ?

Le mécontentement grondait dans la voix grave de Sasuke qui ne pouvait se maîtriser. La trahison était trop intense, trop douloureuse pour qu'il fasse preuve d'amabilité. Ses yeux, son visage crispé, toute son attitude montrait les signes de son agacement.

- Tu n'as aucun droit d'être en colère.

- Vraiment, Sakura ? Je devrais peut-être rire et me réjouir de votre heureuse situation et vous présenter tous mes vœux de bonheur ?

Froids, durs, Sasuke ne retint pas ses mots et ne chercha aucunement à masquer le sarcasme qui en était imprégné. Ses prunelles onyx fusillaient la jeune femme, lui reprochant ouvertement son union avec son aîné. Son dégoût était palpable mais Sakura n'allait pas se laisser dicter quoi que soit de la part de l'Uchiha. Encore moins s'il s'agissait de sa vie privée.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de tes vœux, Sasuke, tu peux mourir avec que je n'en aurais rien à faire.

Première attaque, première réaction.

Sasuke se rapprocha d'elle et lui saisit la gorge, ses doigts fins appuyant sur sa peau. Son mouvement la surprit, l'homme étant vif et rapide. Sakura ne put rien faire. Elle ne tenta même pas de se dégager de cette étreinte. Lutter contre Sasuke, gorge offerte, serait beaucoup trop dangereux. Avec lui, il fallait procéder avec patience. Le brusquer, se débattre ne ferait qu'augmenter le plaisir qu'il ressentait de cette domination. Etre maître de toute situation, disposer de chaque chose qu'il convoitait, Sasuke aimait contrôler. Lui montrer sa désobéissance le ferait basculer plus vite vers cette partie sombre de sa personnalité.

Sasuke reçut un bref choc lorsqu'il serra ses doigts dans la chair tendre de cette femme.

Des souvenirs bien enfouis remontèrent brusquement. Il se rappelait à la perfection de toutes ces grisantes sensations éprouvées lors de leurs nombreux échanges. La douceur de sa peau, l'odeur fruit de son parfum, son attitude passive, soumise malgré ses pupilles brillant d'un éclat d'intelligence pure qui l'avaient toujours ébranlé, fait douter, lui revinrent en mémoire. Le souvenir fut vif, réel. De son pouce, Sasuke effleura la lèvre inférieure de Sakura. Lentement, à mesure qu'il replongeait dans son passé, dans leur passé commun.

Sakura lutta pour ne pas trembler sous ce frôlement. Elle avait toujours redouté ses retrouvailles avec l'Uchiha non pas parce qu'il était infréquentable et nuisible pour son existence mais parce qu'il lui causait toujours ces troubles, ces sensations qui la grisaient et lui faisaient perdre la raison. Il était le seul homme capable de la déposséder de toutes pensées, de toutes contrariétés pour ne profiter que de l'instant présent, ce moment où elle atteignait cet apaisement tant recherché. Sakura devait se ressaisir à tout prix. Sombrer dans les bras de l'Uchiha serait une erreur monumentale. Elle l'avait déjà laissé bafouer sa dignité et son estime. Elle avait peiné pour remonter la pente et se regarder dans le miroir. Elle ne le laisserait plus la détruire.

Sakura s'efforça de rester insensible à la parade de Sasuke. Il la regardait longuement, comme s'il la caressait du regard et elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux toutes ces choses sensuelles qu'il exécutait avec talent. Elle le voyait dans ses prunelles vides de chaleur humaine, les fantasmes et les réminiscences de leurs ébats d'autrefois. Sakura apercevait nettement le désir dans les prunelles obsidiennes de l'Uchiha, ce qui ne la rassurait pas. Un Sasuke gouverné par une faim sexuelle n'était pas un Sasuke gérable. La moindre parole pourrait être prise de travers et l'irréparable pourrait être commis. Sakura avait appris à se comporter correctement en présence de Sasuke et elle se fiait beaucoup à son instinct de survie. En cet instant, celui-ci lui intimait de ne pas bouger et de veiller aux mouvements de l'Uchiha. Ce dernier avançait sa bouche vers son visage, prêt à l'embrasser. Il baisa sa peau et Sakura ne put empêcher un frisson la parcourir. Sasuke posa ses lèvres sur son oreille, en lécha son lobe, puis descendit dans son cou. Il relâcha la pression que ses doigts exerçaient et elle s'empressa de s'écarter de lui.

- Ne t'avise plus de refaire ça.

Sakura le contourna et partit à la recherche de son téléphone portable. Ébranlée par les légers baisers qui avaient brûlé sa peau, elle commit deux erreurs : elle lui présenta son dos et lui donna un avertissement. Or, Sasuke avait horreur d'obéir. C'était lui qui imposait les règles et non l'inverse. Sans faire un bruit, il fondit sur Sakura, l'attrapa par la hanche et l'attira à lui. Elle ne retint pas un cri de surprise et se défendit contre l'assaut de l'Uchiha, utilisant ses poings et ses pieds. En vain. Ce n'était pas que Sakura n'avait pas de force. Sasuke en avait plus, tout simplement. Il la poussa jusqu'à la table à manger pour quatre personnes située juste derrière elle. Il attrapa ses poignets et se servit de son corps comme barrage, entravant toute possibilité de mouvement. Sakura se pencha en arrière pour amener ses jambes devant elle et labourer de coups de pied son agresseur. Ce dernier, après avoir essuyé quelques injures et coups mal placés, saisit sa jambe gauche, l'immobilisa contre son bassin. Incapable de bouger librement, Sakura ne retint pas toute la colère et le dégoût que lui inspirait l'homme.

- Tu m'appartiens, expliqua-t-il, d'une voix basse.

- Va te faire foutre, Sasuke ! cracha-t-elle, en se débattant. Je ne t'appartiens plus. Je couche avec ton frère, ne l'oublie pas.

La main qui serrait sa jambe lui saisit avec force le menton et l'obligea à le regarder.

- Alors chaque fois qu'il te baisera, n'oublie pas ce que je peux te faire, Sakura.

Il avait raison. Sasuke était capable de tout. Du pire comme du meilleur.

La chérir pour la briser ; la charmer pour la manipuler. Et quand bien même, elle le savait, Sakura ne parvenait pas à lutter contre l'attirance malsaine qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Il lui faisait du mal, sa présence lui était nuisible, il l'avait déjà détruite par le passé et avait les moyens de la faire replonger. Pourtant, elle ne trouvait pas la force de le haïr. Elle ne trouvait pas le courage de ne plus rien éprouver pour lui. Était-ce donc parce qu'il était son premier amour qu'elle ne parvenait pas à se détacher de lui ? Était-ce parce qu'il était le seul homme capable de la bouleverser à un point inimaginable qu'elle ne pouvait tirer totalement une croix sur lui ? Ou était-ce parce qu'elle s'obstinait à croire qu'elle pouvait toujours transformer ce mauvais garçon en prince charmant ? Elle se sentait bête à raisonner de cette façon. Elle n'était plus aussi naïve qu'au début du lycée où elle n'avait eu d'yeux que pour lui. Elle n'était plus la jeune fille romantique, curieuse et prête à se dévouer éperdument au grand amour.

À l'époque, elle l'avait placé au-dessus de tout. Sa vie se résumait à Sasuke Uchiha. Il passait avant tout : la famille, les amis, les hobbies. Satisfaire Sasuke était son principal but. Elle lui préparait ses bentos, l'aidait à faire ses devoirs, s'offrait à lui dès qu'il le souhaitait quand il le désirait. Elle était devenue la petite amie parfaite pour lui. Sasuke lui offrait plein de petits cadeaux, l'emmenait dans des restaurants chics, faire du shopping, organisait des week-ends en amoureux à Okinawa, Taiwan, Busan ou Singapour. Il n'était pas l'adolescent parfait mais il s'en rapprochait malgré quelques petits défauts. Naturellement, elle évitait le plus possible de le contrarier. Mais à part ses accès colériques, Sasuke avait été un bon petit ami.

Jusqu'à ce jour où une dispute familiale – suivant la disparition tragique de ses parents - l'avait complètement changé. Sasuke avait quitté sa famille, l'immense appartement appartenant à ses parents et qu'il partageait avec son frère pour s'installer chez son meilleur ami. Il avait rompu tout contact avec les Uchiha et se refusant à percevoir le moindre yen de leur part, il avait dû abandonner le lycée pour faire des petits boulots. Les différents jobs à temps partiel l'avaient amené à croiser la route de personnes peu fréquentables et la descente de Sasuke débuta réellement à ce moment. Sakura ne le reconnaissait plus. Il s'énervait davantage, était particulièrement irascible et devenait violent.

La première fois que Sasuke la frappa, Sakura lui pardonna, interdite, mettant cette violence sur le compte de l'environnement malsain qu'il fréquentait. Mais la seconde fois, il posa ses mains sur son cou et elle vit cet éclat dangereux dans son regard froid. Et Sasuke lui montra qu'il était capable du meilleur comme du pire.

Sakura avait passé un an à comprendre, excuser, défendre le jeune homme qui devenait exécrable, méchant, brutal. Elle s'était même inscrite au département de psychologie d'une université cotée, délaissant son premier choix d'études supérieures, pour tenter de le décrypter et de le soigner. Sakura s'était donnée pour but de faire revenir l'ancien Sasuke. Elle s'était dévouée corps et âmes pour conduire ce bad boy populaire vers le droit chemin. Elle l'avait fait parce qu'elle l'aimait. Elle l'avait fait parce que parfois, Sasuke la regardait avec un regard désespéré, apeuré, un appel au secours dissimulé sous une couche d'ego.

Et Sakura craquait à cette marque de confiance, cette demande d'aide implicite, cette affection qu'elle voulait voir dans son regard si distant. Sakura avait continué à fréquenter l'Uchiha quand bien même ses amis, ses parents avaient tenté de l'en dissuader ou de l'en empêcher. Elle avait fait fi de tous conseils et avait accepté les insultes, les crises de colère injustifiées, les brutalités quotidiennes pour apercevoir un changement de comportement chez Sasuke.

Lasse, elle avait fini par abandonner. L'espoir était le pire des maux.

Il ne faisait pas vivre, il aidait à dépérir.

Sakura avait quitté ce petit studio sans prévenir Sasuke et elle ne sut jamais comment il avait géré ce départ. Au final, revivre sans l'Uchiha avait été difficile, Sakura réalisant à quel point elle s'était accrochée, presque désespérément, à cet amour maudit. Elle avait sombré dans une dépendance morbide qui l'aurait achevée moralement si elle n'avait pas eu la force mentale et le soutien de ses proches. Et une pensée lui traversa l'esprit.

Qui avait été là pour secourir Sasuke ? Elle avait été la seule pour lui.

Une fois partie, qui avait repris sa place ?

Qui avait été là pour lui ?

Personne.

La réponse fusa dans l'esprit de Sakura au moment où les baisers de Sasuke se faisaient plus avides. Il l'embrassait, la touchait comme si elle allait disparaître, lumière éphémère dans son monde de ténèbres. Il s'agrippait à elle, serrant son corps contre le sien quitte à presque l'étouffer. Il lui semblait que ses mains étaient partout : sur son cou, sa poitrine, dans ses cheveux, sur ses joues... Sa bouche se crasha brusquement sur ses lèvres, les suça férocement et en vint même à les mordre pour l'obliger à lui offrir l'accès de sa bouche.

Sakura céda sous la douleur de ce baiser désespéré. Ce n'était pas le pincement aux lèvres qui la décida mais le désarroi dans cette action. Sasuke n'avait pas changé. Incapable de crier verbalement son mal être, il ne connaissait que la violence pour s'exprimer.

Et Sakura encaissait sa violence.

Sasuke sentit la jeune femme répondre à son brusque baiser et il marqua un temps d'arrêt. Sakura l'embrassait bien en retour. C'était toujours aussi doux, moins timide qu'auparavant, mais sa tendresse n'avait pas disparu. Légère, puissante, apaisante, elle nourrissait ses gestes, lents, agréables. Sasuke ferma les yeux pour apprécier le contact des mains de la jeune femme sous sa veste, sa chemise, contre sa peau. Elle entoura son visage de ses douces mains alors qu'elle l'embrassait toujours aussi lentement. Sasuke rouvrit subitement ses yeux. Toute cette douceur, cette gentillesse ne lui étaient certainement pas destinées. Sakura devait probablement s'imaginer avec son frère pour refouler l'effroi qu'il devait lui inspirer.

Cette pensée le mit dans une rage forte qui lui fit perdre toute modération. Il ne se contrôlait plus lorsqu'il déboutonna son pantalon, baissa rageusement la fermeture Éclair et se rapprocha de la jeune femme. Elle verrait qu'il n'était pas son frère. Elle verrait qu'il était Sasuke et qu'elle avait fait une grave erreur de l'abandonner lui, pour lui préférer son aîné.

Sakura était tout ce qu'il lui importait réellement sur cette maudite planète. Après l'entreprise que son père lui avait promise, son aîné lui arrachait la seule personne qui ait sincèrement compté à ses yeux ?

- Pourquoi, parmi tous les hommes sur cette Terre, a-t-il fallu que tu le choisisses, lui, Sakura ?

Sakura ouvrit les yeux et ce qu'elle découvrit la stupéfia. Jamais elle n'avait vu Sasuke Uchiha aussi misérable. Une incompréhension, un abattement profonds faisaient briller ses yeux alors que ses traits étaient tirés par une désolation non feinte. Sa voix avait presque déraillé lorsqu'il avait posé cette question. Interrogation qui reflétait son état de perdition et qui extériorisait l'horrible sentiment de trahison et de perte qui l'effrayait.

Sakura battit plusieurs fois des cils, abasourdie par la question pourtant simple.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle choisisse le frère aîné de Sasuke ? Qu'en savait-elle ? Le destin ? Ne disait-on pas qu'un Cupidon tirait les fils de notre destin sentimental ? Sakura avait croisé le chemin de l'aîné Uchiha et elle s'était donnée une chance d'aimer et d'être aimée. Sa relation était sereine, paisible. Sakura était comblée, épanouie auprès d'Itachi Uchiha. Elle était heureuse, plus qu'heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait été en trois ans de relation chaotique avec Sasuke. Mais peut-être que sa vision était troublée, faussée par l'amour qu'elle avait éprouvé pour ce dernier. Et si la ressemblance physique entre les deux frères l'avait amenée à croire qu'elle aimait sincèrement l'aîné ? Et si son esprit n'avait télescopé son désir d'une relation parfaite avec Sasuke sur celle qu'elle vivait avec Itachi ? Ne vivait-elle pas actuellement avec lui ce qu'elle avait toujours rêvé pour elle et Sasuke ?

C'était une très bonne question à laquelle elle ne pouvait répondre.

- Je suis fiancée, rappela-t-elle, d'une voix claire.

Fiancée. Fiancée à n'importe qui mais pas à son frère. Sasuke ne le supportait pas. Il s'éloigna un moment de la jeune femme pour reprendre un apparent contrôle sur ses émotions. Itachi lui avait pris son entreprise, il allait lui ravir sa fiancée. Après tout, Sakura avait toujours partagé sa vie. Camarade de classe depuis la primaire, amie et petite amie au lycée, il était écrit qu'elle ne pouvait être la fiancée de son frère. C'était inadmissible. Intolérable. Inacceptable.

Sasuke lui arracherait Sakura par tous les moyens parce qu'elle n'avait jamais quitté sa mémoire. Elle était à lui. Ils étaient liés par les fils rouges du destin. Il avait commis des erreurs, fait des bêtises, suivi un chemin qui l'avait éloigné de la jeune femme mais maintenant qu'il l'avait recroisée, il ne la laisserait pas partir.

- Tu aurais déjà été mariée que ça n'aurait rien changé.

Sakura tenta de déchiffrer le sens des propos de l'Uchiha. Ses yeux désapprobateurs s'exprimèrent pour elle et reçurent un grognement mécontent de la part de Sasuke. Il la dévisagea durement, ses yeux voilés de déception et de confusion.

- À quoi t'attends-tu, Sasuke ?

C'était pourtant logique, évident. Il la voulait là, maintenant et il s'enfuirait de cet hôtel avec elle. Il ferait tout en sorte pour la pousser à commettre un odieux adultère et à ruiner le bonheur idyllique qu'elle connaissait avec son frère.

- Je ne vais pas abandonner quoi que ce soit pour toi, Sasuke, trancha Sakura, maîtrisant sa colère. Je ne vais certainement pas gâcher la chance qui m'a été faite. Je t'ai déjà donné tout ce que je pouvais offrir et tu m'as rejetée. Tu n'as plus aucun droit, tu ne devrais même pas espérer obtenir quelque chose de moi.

Ses propos demeurèrent sans réponse, Sasuke les soupesant avec précaution. Il était conscient qu'il n'avait pas été le compagnon idéal pour Sakura. Il avait été une véritable ordure. Et il ne pouvait promettre de changer du jour au lendemain mais il était certain d'une chose : si elle le rejetait à son tour, il ne répondrait plus de rien.

- Je ne t'ai pas rejetée. Je n'ai pas su te garder.

Sakura demeura muette, surprise par la déclaration. Était-ce un moyen de l'atteindre par les sentiments ? Sasuke paraissait trop sincère pour feindre un sentiment qu'il fuyait depuis trop longtemps. Fallait-il alors qu'il la perde définitivement pour qu'il réalise ce qu'elle représentait pour lui ? Même si cet aveu était probe et la confortait dans son analyse sur Sasuke, elle ne pouvait se laisser gagner par la compassion et le reflux de la tendresse d'une passion ancienne. Sakura avait tiré un trait sur Sasuke. Il lui restait à lui faire comprendre et surtout, à s'en convaincre.

Sasuke voyait la compassion dans le regard de la jeune femme mais aucun autre sentiment affectif qui faisaient scintiller autrefois, ses magnifiques prunelles. Qu'attendait-il d'elle exactement ? Elle-même l'avait répété : elle était fiancée et ne comptait pas délaisser son fiancé actuel pour lui. Pas après tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait. On disait que tout le monde avait droit à une seconde chance. Sasuke voulait tenter sa chance, fusse-t-elle la dernière, mais il n'était pas naïf de croire que Sakura la lui accorderait subitement. Trop de mal avait été commis. Trop de non dits, de violence et de souffrance qui ne pouvaient être effacés d'un revers du pardon.

- Je n'ai pas d'excuses. J'ai été un salaud avec toi parce que j'ai suivi une voie qui n'était pas recommandable. Et faisant ce choix, je t'ai perdue. C'est, jusqu'à ce jour, probablement la pire erreur que j'ai commise et je le regrette sincèrement.

- Sasuke, ce ne sont pas des...

- Je n'ai pas changé, Sakura. Je suis toujours le vilain petit canard de la famille Uchiha et je le resterai sans doute jusqu'à ma mort. Je ne suis toujours pas fréquentable à leurs yeux et oui, avec mon frère, tu aurais une vie merveilleuse. Tu seras à l'abri du besoin, adulée par les innombrables assistantes de l'entreprise, conviée à toutes les soirées mondaines et tu seras encensée comme une madone après ton premier fils. C'est une vie de princesse qui t'attend et vu la situation économique actuelle, je ne peux pas te blâmer de chercher cette vie sécurisée.

- Je n'ai pas choisi ton frère pour ...

- Tu pourras le nier autant que tu veux, Sakura, mais...

Il s'avança vers elle, effleura sa joue de son pouce avant de plonger son regard ébène dans le sien, méfiant.

- Je ne te laisse pas indifférente et tant que ce sera le cas, je ne te laisserai pas me mettre de côté dans ta vie sans me battre.

Médusée par la déclaration de l'Uchiha, Sakura demeura sans voix, incapable de formuler la réponse cinglante qu'elle aurait souhaité. Pourtant, il fallait bien se ressaisir pour ne pas montrer un quelconque signe de faiblesse que l'homme pourrait prendre pour un avantage.

- Je suis fiancée, réitéra-t-elle, avec plus de conviction.

- Est-ce donc ta seule défense ?

- Ça devrait être nécessaire.

- Non, ça ne l'est pas. Tu disposes d'une multitude de répliques diverses et tu me ressors la même sentence « je suis fiancée ». Ce n'est pas suffisant pour m'arrêter, Sakura.

Pourtant, le simple fait qu'elle soit engagée avec son aîné devrait stopper Sasuke. Ses avances comme l'espoir qu'elle fasse à nouveau partie de sa vie, tout devait s'évanouir. Alors elle ne connaissait qu'une chose pour l'arrêter : le blesser.

- Arrête, Sasuke, dit-elle, en repoussant doucement son buste.

Ses yeux noirs s'ancrèrent dans les siens et Sakura dut lutter pour ne pas s'y noyer et céder à l'appel de la tentation. Elle avait mis du temps à se reconstruire, ce n'était pas pour retomber dans les filets de l'Uchiha sous prétexte qu'il lui semblait plus attirant qu'auparavant. Elle avait un fiancé formidable qu'elle retrouvait chaque soir, excepté lorsqu'il était en voyage d'affaires, et vivait une vie harmonieuse à ses côtés. Elle ne sacrifierait pas ce petit bonheur pour récupérer un Sasuke, sortant en lambeaux d'un enfer dans lequel il s'était jeté corps et âme. Elle n'avait aucun avenir avec Sasuke et elle s'en construisait un avec Itachi.

- Si je ne représente qu'une partie de ta vie oubliée, pourquoi m'avoir fui ?

- Je ne t'ai pas fui.

- Tu avais peut-être une envie pressante ?

Sakura darda un regard mauvais sur l'homme dont les lèvres s'étirèrent en un rictus victorieux. Elle n'avait aucune réponse à fournir à Sasuke. La seule – la véritable raison – le satisferait tant qu'elle ne souhaitait pas lui donner cette joie. Résister à ce que son être désirait au plus profond d'elle-même lui demandait un effort surhumain. Sakura avait envie d'hurler pour interrompre toute cette mise en scène. Elle aurait souhaité avoir plus de force pour expulser l'Uchiha hors de sa suite et s'enfermer pour pleurer sur sa lâcheté. Elle pensait avoir tiré un trait définitif sur lui et leur houleux passé mais elle n'était pas idiote : son cœur palpitait encore pour lui, son corps frémissait sous son toucher et Sakura se savait prête à défaillir s'il ne cessait de la tourmenter. Toute sa bonne volonté volerait en éclats s'il la frôlait, l'embrassait à nouveau. Elle aimait Itachi et la vie qu'ils construisaient à deux.

Elle l'aimait et rien pour que cela, elle devait écarter Sasuke de sa vie.

Mais il était beaucoup plus facile de le dire que de s'exécuter. Sasuke n'avait pas tort. Elle n'était pas aussi insensible à sa présence qu'elle le clamait. Si elle le fuyait, c'était bien parce qu'elle craignait de faire face à ses propres sentiments. Sakura les croyait oubliés, évanouis, disparus mais la réalité était qu'ils avaient toujours été présents, tapis au fond d'elle, ne demandant qu'à jaillir pour l'enflammer. Sakura ferma les yeux à nouveau, masqua son visage de ses mains tandis qu'elle se maudissait pour cette odieuse faiblesse.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas oublier Sasuke et aller de l'avant ? Pourquoi est-ce que son cœur la trahissait de cette façon ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle éprouve toujours quelque chose pour cet homme qui l'avait blessée ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle se sentait prête à tout perdre pour une nuit de perdition avec lui ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas capable de résister à ses sentiments ? Où étaient passées sa dignité et sa raison ? La chair était décidément très faible.

- Je t'en prie, Sasuke, laisse-moi tranquille.

Elle perçut le souffle de l'intéressé contre son oreille, ses grandes mains sur ses hanches, son ventre et elle trembla. De peur ? D'anticipation. Sakura savait ce qui allait suivre et toutes les promesses sensuelles de l'Uchiha lui faisaient perdre toute lucidité.

- Sakura ...

Sa poitrine se serra à l'entente de son prénom susurré si doucement tandis que son être se livrait peu à peu à l'Uchiha. Celui-ci câlina ses lèvres, lui arrachant un soupir de bien être.

- Il m'est aussi difficile de te laisser que pour toi de me résister.

Sakura n'avait plus d'espoir. Toutes ses volontés disparurent sous la puissance de son désir et l'idée qu'elle commettait une erreur monumentale ne l'effraya plus. Grisée, avide de baisers et prête à succomber à la passion, elle ne songeait plus à toutes ces préoccupations morales. Seule l'ivresse de son plaisir l'animait. Éclatées, sa détermination et sa fidélité, Sakura ne résistait plus à l'appel tortueux du désir. Et comme autrefois, elle se laissait embarquer par l'ardente attraction de Sasuke, quitte à sombrer dans ses ténèbres.

Elle était à lui. Comme avant. Pour toujours.

Ils étaient liés, Sasuke le savait, et quand bien même Sakura tenterait de s'éloigner de lui, elle pourrait lutter contre cette force qui l'attirait vers lui. Elle aurait beau aimer sincèrement son frère ou un autre homme, ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui était éternel, trop puissant pour qu'elle résiste. Leur attraction était irrésistible. Aucun des deux ne pouvait se dresser contre.

Ils ne pouvaient que se laisser submerger par cette folle passion.

Sasuke s'empara de sa bouche comme ses bras l'enlacèrent. Ses gestes étaient toujours aussi brusques, vifs, dénués de tendresse mais marqués d'une grande appétence. Tout le besoin qu'il avait éprouvé depuis le jour où elle l'avait quitté jaillit soudainement, lui faisait perdre toute maîtrise. Ses mains agrippèrent la taille de Sakura, ses lèvres lui marquèrent la peau tandis que ses baisers devenaient plus demandeurs, affamés. Peinant à retrouver son souffle, Sakura parvint à se dégager de l'étreinte de l'Uchiha qui se stoppa. Son regard l'embrasait totalement. Sakura avait la sensation de flamber. Les flammes des ténèbres de Sasuke la consumaient déjà. Et elle se dirigeait avec envie sur le bûcher de la passion.

Sakura s'accrocha à sa nuque et fondit sur ses lèvres. Le baiser fut torride, insatiable. Leur faim n'avait plus de limite, le besoin de sentir l'autre contre soi était démesuré. Il était tellement fort que c'en était douloureux, l'attente les poussant au bord de la folie. L'union fut inouïe. Tellement attendue, espérée, des larmes apparurent dans les yeux de Sakura qui s'accrocha de plus belle à Sasuke. À nouveau, ils étaient ensemble. Ils s'embrassaient, se caressaient, se frottaient l'un contre l'autre et plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Unis contre tous, comme auparavant. Unis par leur amour fou, fait d'incompréhensions, de silences, de souffrances non soignées. Un amour sensiblement différent des autres mais pas moins sincère et fort. Et Sakura le sentait. Une part d'elle-même avait dépéri en quittant Sasuke, une part qui revivait, flamboyant. Elle la faisait vibrer en cet lui faisait découvrir une extase qu'elle n'avait plus connue depuis leur séparation. Mais elle lui fit également réaliser que cet état sensationnel n'était pas correct, sain.

Ni Sasuke ni elle ne méritaient cet état de plénitude commun.

Bien que faits l'un pour l'autre, ils ne pouvaient vivre ensemble.

Mais pour une seule nuit, Sakura ignorerait cette interdiction.

Demain serait un autre jour.

_« Bonsoir, ma puce. J'ai essayé de te joindre mais je pense que tu dormais déjà. Je voulais te souhaiter une bonne nuit. J'espère que tu penseras à moi dans tes rêves. Je t'aime. »_

La voix masculine qui avait laissé un message vocal sur le portable de Sakura le mit de mauvaise humeur. Sasuke sécha rapidement ses cheveux et poussa la porte de la salle de bain. Sakura était déjà habillée, élégante et charmante dans un tailleur gris clair. Tout dans son attitude montrait la distance qu'elle avait placée entre eux.

Tôt ce matin, ils avaient refait l'amour plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que le soleil inonde la pièce et révèle au grand jour, leur sale activité. Frappée par la lumière du jour exposant son infidélité, Sakura s'était figée, s'était écartée de lui et ne l'avait plus touché. C'était même à se demander s'il était toujours présent dans la même pièce, pour elle. Elle termina de natter sa chevelure et se chaussa sur une paire de talons noire. Elle s'avança vers l'immense fenêtre de sa suite qui offrait un somptueux panorama de Tokyo.

_« Bonsoir, ma puce. J'ai essayé de te joindre mais je pense que tu dormais déjà. Je voulais te souhaiter une bonne nuit. J'espère que tu penseras à moi dans tes rêves. Je t'aime. »_

Sasuke braqua un regard assassin sur l'appareil qui relança ce maudit message vocal.

_« Bonsoir, ma puce. J'ai essayé de te joindre mais je pense que tu dormais déjà. Je voulais te souhaiter une bonne nuit. J'espère que tu penseras à moi dans tes rêves. Je t'aime. »_

Il contourna le lit rapidement dans l'intention de s'emparer du téléphone et le fracasser contre le mur le plus proche. Il fut devancé par la jeune femme qui attrapa son appareil et lui fit face, déterminée.

_« Bonsoir, ma puce. J'ai essayé de te joindre mais je pense que tu dormais déjà. Je voulais te souhaiter une bonne nuit. J'espère que tu penseras à moi dans tes rêves. Je t'aime. »_

Sasuke plongea son regard le plus noir dans celui de Sakura mais elle ne se démonta pas.

Elle était forte et avait décidé de lui tenir tête. Même s'il était torse nu, encore humide par sa douche, plus désirable que jamais, elle ne lui cèderait pas.

Ils n'avaient pas le moindre avenir ensemble.

_« Bonsoir, ma puce. J'ai essayé de te joindre mais je pense que tu dormais déjà. Je voulais te souhaiter une bonne nuit. J'espère que tu penseras à moi dans tes rêves. Je t'aime. »_

- Arrête ça, gronda Sasuke, serrant les poings.

- Je vais me marier avec ton frère, Sasuke.

- Sakura...

- Tu m'as brisé le cœur, Sasuke, coupa-t-elle, sèchement. Tu m'as frappée, humiliée et détruite. Je ne suis pas aussi ... débile pour connaître ces malheurs à nouveau.

- C'était quoi, hier ? Tu voulais juste te venger ?

- Non, je ne suis pas aussi mauvaise que toi. La vengeance ne m'intéresse pas.

- Alors quoi ? rugit Sasuke, bouillonnant de rage et d'incompréhension.

Sakura prit une grande inspiration, sonda longuement l'homme en face d'elle avant de s'en détourner. Elle s'était laissée aller et avait commis une erreur. Mais elle ne plongerait pas avec Sasuke. C'était définitivement fini. Elle rangea son téléphone dans son sac à main et passa près de l'Uchiha.

- Au revoir, Sasuke. Prends soin de toi.

Et sans un mot de plus, sans un regard, elle quitta la chambre. Ses bagages avaient déjà été descendus dans sa voiture et il ne lui restait plus qu'à regagner le hall d'accueil. Lorsqu'elle referma la porte de la chambre, Sakura laissa échapper un long soupir. Elle allait maintenant vivre avec cette erreur toute sa vie, mais c'était bien plus supportable que de vivre avec Sasuke.

Sasuke s'approcha de la fenêtre et jeta un regard amer à la ville à ses pieds.

Avoir Sakura pour une nuit et la perdre le lendemain était cruel. Il avait naïvement cru qu'il parviendrait à la faire changer d'avis, il avait naïvement cru qu'ils pouvaient reconstruire quelque chose de nouveau ensemble. Il avait naïvement cru en l'espoir qu'elle lui pardonne et lui accorde une seconde chance. Nourrir cet espoir avait été une chose stupide car désormais, vain, ce nouvel espoir l'anéantissait.

Sasuke cogna son poing contre la vitre et serra la mâchoire pour retenir les larmes au bord de ses cils. L'Amour était cruel. Alors qu'en bas, la population tokyoïte vaquait à ses occupations, Sasuke ressassait des regrets et des remords, blessé par le départ de Sakura.

Elle ne ferait pas partie de son existence, son Enfer continuerait.

Et tant pis si elle le fuyait et mettait une croix sur leur passé, tant pis si elle avait provoqué un séisme en lui, dévastant toutes les fondations malsaines qu'il avait érigées, l'amour qu'il lui portait le poursuivrait jusqu'à ce qu'il expire. Puisqu'il avait fallu que sa destinée soit de l'aimer, il continuerait de chérir Sakura jusqu'à la mort.


End file.
